Random-Random Fruit: Model Insanity
by Shuichi Akai
Summary: Tsuru, with the help of Garp, managed to capture the Donquixote Pirates. Corazon finds a spotted seal and adopts him. Where did the black flamingo, snow leopard cub, boy, and injured Corazon come from? [Sequel to I Did Not Miss You!]


**Random-Random Fruit: Model Insanity**

 **Title:** Random-Random Fruit: Model Insanity  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Fandom:** One Piece  
 **Summary:** Tsuru, with the help of Garp, managed to capture the Donquixote Pirates. Corazon finds a spotted seal and adopts him. Where did the black flamingo, snow leopard cub, boy, and injured Corazon come from!? [Sequel to I Did Not Miss You!]

* * *

The Donquixote Pirates were all tied up in seastone, having been defeated moments earlier. Corazon had changed out of that dreadful feathered coat and had removed his makeup. The Donquixote Pirates glared at the traitor. Corazon would be lying if he said he didn't feel nervous under the hateful glares.

"Bwahaha, good job keeping up the act Rocinante!" Garp laughed.

Oh, and Vice-Admiral Garp had assisted Tsuru. Corazon chuckled nervously. "Yeah. I pretended to be clumsy so that they didn't suspect a thing," He lit up a cigarette and of course his shoulder caught fire.

A bucket of water was splashed onto him by another Marine. "Your clumsiness is not an act, Roci," Aura told him. "There's a reason you've been banned from the kitchens of Marineford,"

A baby spotted seal was randomly rolling around on the deck of the El Flamenco. He giggled and continued to roll around until he bumped into Corazon's legs. Corazon picked him up and the seal pup clapped his hands. "Arf! Arf!"

"I'm keeping him!" Corazon immediately declared.

"Go ahead and keep him Corazon," Doflamingo said in a gleeful voice. "I want to see something you care about burn!"

"I won't set Law on fire!" Corazon snapped. He then blinked. "Were there always live animals on the ship?"

Everyone looked to where Corazon was pointing at. Standing near the railings were a black flamingo, a snow leopard cub, a thirteen year old boy, and an injured man that looked identical to Corazon.

"This flamingo kidnapped us and is traveling through dimensions," The man claimed, pointing at the flamingo.

"Mine," The flamingo motioned to the three with him. "All three are mine," He then walked up to Corazon and tried to take the seal away. "Give me!"

"No! He's mine!" Corazon pushed the flamingo away. "I'm adopting him!"

"Gimme!" The flamingo tried to swat him away but it didn't work.

"Garp-san, this flamingo needs training!" Corazon called. "He'll make a good Marine!"

The flamingo immediately tried to fly away but Garp was quick to grab his leg and started to attack. "You'll be good for scouting ahead of ships!"

"So what happened to you?" Corazon sat in front of the injured version of him.

"I gave Law the Op-Op Fruit so he could cure his disease," Other Corazon explained. "Doffy found out I was a Marine and then tried to kill me. The flamingo and his brother came and the pink one got into a fight with Doffy. Then this flamingo kidnapped us,"

"Arf! Arf!" Law the seal pup greeted.

"Mrow!" Lawpard waved.

"Why am I animals in all of these other dimension?" Other Law mumbled.

A pink flamingo landed on the ship, covered with injuries. "Corazon, I told you to put them back! I know you didn't come to the wrong dimension by accident!"

Flamingo Corazon squawked angrily at him and kicked his older brother before throwing him at Garp. Garp immediately shifted his training to the pink flamingo. Flamingo Doffy cried out and tried to flee, but no one escaped The Fist.

Other Law, the human teenager, walked over to the tied up Donquixote Pirates and was poking Doflamingo with a scalpel. Doflamingo glared at him. "Stop poking me!"

Other Law grinned. "Okay," He then started to cut Doflamingo up.

"I said to leave me alone!" Doflamingo snapped.

"No, you said to stop _poking_ you so I started to cut you,"

Flamingo Corazon grabbed all of the Corazon's and the Law's. "All of them are mine,"

"YOU ARE NOT ADOPTING THEM ALL!" Flamingo Doffy screamed as he was doing his best to dodge.

"Let's go home," Flamingo Corazon started to drag them away.

"Wait, what?" Corazon asked but before he could leave, they left the dimension.

"So," Aura, a Marine soldier, asked her subordinates. "Who's gonna tell Sengoku that his son got kidnapped by a flamingo?"


End file.
